


A boring life on a boring planet

by Watermelon_Milkshake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Troll Romance (Homestuck), au based off a fanfic I read, pale to red relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon_Milkshake/pseuds/Watermelon_Milkshake
Summary: Based off of a fanfic I read before and really wanted to have more content of it. I apologize in advance for my poor writing.Anyway, in the au humans find and make connections with other planets, one of them being where the trolls are. Despite living with the humans for a long time, there are still many problems with equality for humans and trolls, making it near impossible to get into good schools. Karkat ended up being one of the lucky few to get into a good school, even though he absolutely despised school and would rather watch rom-coms the whole time. Kankri in the au treats Karkat like a brother, though can be a little too much for him. On top of all of that Karkat continues to hide his blood color, even from his matesprit out of fear it would get him or even his friends hurt in some way.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Karkat Vantas/Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 4





	1. EVERYTHING IS ON REPEAT

Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, barely make it though classes, go home, repeat. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, barely make it though classes, go home, repeat. That was all Karkat really did ever since day one of that godawful school. Most of the time he went to Gamzee's for about a half hour, maybe even an hour or more if he new Kankri was busy. Since if he came back late, knowing Kankri was waiting, he'd get a full on lecture about the dangers of being out and what not. No one wanted that, or would ever want that. It was just so boring and awful. It was like his own personal hell!

Karkat bit the inside of his cheek as he tapped the edge of his paper, glancing up at the clock as he counted off the seconds left in his head as he waited for the bell to ring, every second seeming longer than the last before he heard the familiar ringing, a sound that he both loathed, yet felt relieved to hear at times. It was lunch time already and he couldn't wait to leave the classroom. It was mostly filled with humans, hell most of the school had humans. He felt like one of the only similarities with them was how they all hated school. Karkat got up and snatched his bag quickly, throwing his stuff in it before quickly making his way out of the classroom, pushing by a few people to get out to the hallway.

On the way to the cafeteria Karkat started to think about how stupid most of this 'education' was. Karkat could've easily learned and memorized most of this from the internet, but noooo. Kankri wanted him to go through the stupid human school and then go to a stupid human college. He was getting close to college, just about a year or so and he probably has to go. Kankri got into college easily, hell it's probably easy for him, the guy can go on forever about a single subject, so it doesn't seem that hard for him to memorize some shit, write it down, and then remember it forever. Karkat was lost in thought until a hand was put on his shoulder, making the troll flinch and look up to see it was Gamzee "HeY wHaT iS mOtHeRfUcKiN uP kAbRo?" he asked, a dumb goofy grin on his face.

"GAMZEE! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME AGAIN LIKE THAT! I..YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! YOU STUPID FUCKING CLOWN." Karkat replied in his usual loud and angry voice, though he was more shocked than anything for a moment, mad at himself for letting his guard down and showing weakness, he hated why he had to fear and keep his guard up. People in general, both trolls and humans are just assholes. It also had become a 'trend' to call trolls 'demons' which was wrong on so many levels. Karkat almost lost track on his focus, making him mad at himself as he looked at Gamzee. Gamzee let out a happy "HoNk :0)" before adding "C'mOn KaRbRo, DoN't WaNt To MiSs LuNcH, dO wE?"  
Karkat's face scrunched up at the thought of eating that school's disgusted food, so he thought about passing on getting any as he followed Gamzee to the lunch table everyone likes to meet up at.

June of course was sitting there with Dave, Rose, and Jade as usual, talking about the same old stuff with June going on and on about bad movies, Dave doing his awful raps, and Jade and Rose just- Being themselves. Karkat sat down at the table, waiting for Gamzee to come back, since the other went to get his lunch. Karkat wondered how anyone could even manage to eat or even look at that stuff without wanting to puke. Everyone talked about the same old things like everyday. This time, Karkat tuned it out, only yelling and calling someone out when it was stupid enough. Eventually some of the others joined them like Vriska, Tavros, and Nepeta shortly after Gamzee returned. Dave and Tavros had the best rap off ever during lunch, or that's what the two thought. Karkat just found the rap off to be one of the most annoying things in the whole universe, worse than nails on a chalkboard, sadly everyone else would disagree with him on that. The conversation danced around random topics that never really stayed or were that important, or at least to Karkat they weren't.

Karkat was more quiet than usual, despite yelling here and there, he'd normally participate in conversation a little more. In all honesty it made Gamzee a little worried about his moirail. Gamzee decided to ask about it after lunch in the hallway.

Eventually the bell had rung, turning some faces that were cheerful back to being miserable in the matter of seconds. Everyone got up and left the cafeteria, well, almost everyone. Right as Karkat got up and started to pack his stuff, Gamzee placed a hand on Karkat's shoulder. The two spent a couple of seconds looking into each other's eyes before Gamzee spoke up "HeY, bEsTfRiEnD, yOu MoThErFuCkInG dOiNg OkAy?" Karkat moved Gamzee's hand off his shoulder before saying "YEAH, I'M DOING JUST FINE..." Karkat paused for a few more seconds before adding "...JUST FUCKING TIRED IS ALL." After Karkat spoke he grabbed his things and left the cafeteria, heading towards his next class, wanting the school day- No he wanted the week to be over so he could watch some of the new romcoms, and possibly try to catch up on a lot of sleep he's been missing.

While Gamzee had went to his classes as well, thinking of maybe spending the night relaxing with Karbro and maybe watch some of those romcoms his moirail loves so much. Gamzee didn't have much interest in them, though if Karbro likes them, he likes them.


	2. A long miserable experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is over and almost everyone is heading home. Gamzee is in detention and Karkat gets in a fight.

Karkat heard the final bell and left the classroom, grabbing what he had and going to his locker, gathering everything before he pulled out his phone and headphones. The troll closed his locker and threw on his backpack along with putting on his headphones, connecting them to his phone as he put on a song that he liked. Karkat quietly hummed to the song as he started to leave the school, avoiding eyesight from everyone as he kept his head down. Of course some people whispered as he past by, making him dig his nails into his palms as he continued to walk. One thing he hated the most was when those few specific kids, the ones that just says and does shitty things does that type of shit. It always gotten under Karkat's skin. Those people just mocked trolls and pretty much everyone in general, and sometimes even got physical, which he hated even more. Karkat was already having a bad enough day, so he didn't want to run into one of those assholes.

One of those kids shoved him to the floor to get past, making him pissed off, though he stayed quiet, an angry look in his eyes as he got up and looked at his phone, noticing that the impact from the fall made his phone's screen crack. Now this, this made him really angry, his rage has been building up for a while, so this, this was the last straw. He just got that phone a few months ago! On top of that he had to save up for a couple months to even afford the phone. "HEY, ASSHOLE!" Karkat yelled as he went over to the person, clearly pissed off.

\--------------------------------

Gamzee was making his way out of detention when he heard a commotion near some of the lockers. Gamzee gathered his things and started to make his way down the hallway until he finally saw where it was all coming from. Some kids were gathering around, so Gamzee decided to get a peek of what the hell was going on. It of course, was another fight. Those have been happening more and more throughout the year. Gamzee moved a little closer in the crowd to see who was fighting. It was a senior and another troll fighting. It was hard to tell who was winning, though there was some blood, most likely from the human due to it's color. Gamzee squinted to get a better look at the troll. Of course it was Karkat who started the fight.

Gamzee quickly got in and pushed the two away from each other "HeY, hEy HeY, tHeRe'S nO nEeD tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg FiGhT mY bRoThErS." Gamzee said, breaking up the fight.  
Karkat quickly wiped away some of the blood as he looked at Gamzee "GAMZEE, WHAT THE HELL YOU ASS LICKING SOPOR CONSUMING GARBAGE!?! THIS IS MY FIGHT, NOT YOURS!" he yelled in a whisper at Gamzee.  
Gamzee didn't answer Karkat as he grabbed the other's bag and Karkat's arm before leaving the school with the other "KaBrO, i DoN't WaNt YoU tO gEt InTo AnYmOrE mOtHeRfUcKiNg TrOuBlE. sO lEt'S jUsT gO bAcK tO mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg HoUsE tO cHiLl, OkAy?" The clown said, which clearly made Karkat upset, leaving the two in silence as they walked over to Gamzee's car. It was a surprise that Gamzee was ever able to get a car, let alone live by himself in an apartment most of his life.

Gamzee eventually spoke up "So, WhY wErE yOu So PiSsEd At ThAt MoThErFuCkEr?" Gamzee let out a quiet "honk" shortly after as he looked at Karkat. Karkat waited for Gamzee to unlock the car doors before he got into the passenger's seat as he mumbled "....I don't want to talk about it." Gamzee gave a simple nod as he started the car, driving to his place as he said "HeY, bEsT fRiEnD. sInCe YoU sAiD yOu WeRe TiReD aNd AlL, wHy DoN't YoU tAkE a MoThErFuCkInG nAp At My PlAcE. hEy, MaYbE i'Ll EvEn JoIn YoU."  
Karkat had a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, though shook his head "WHAT? NO, I DIDN'T MEAN TIRED LIKE THAT. IT WAS MORE...NEVERMIND,,,, JUST DRIVE ME HOME, YOU STUPID FUCKING STONER CLOWN." Gamzee stopped at a red light before asking "So YoU dOn'T wAnT tO sTaY aT mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg HoUsE? hOnK :0("  
Karkat looked at Gamzee "I DO..I WANT TO HANG OUT AND STAY AT YOUR HOUSE FOR A BIT, THOUGH I'M GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE, AND I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ONE OF KANKRI'S STUPID FUCKING LECTURES."

"C'mOn, BeSt FrIeNd. OnLy FoR a FeW mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiNuTeS. i LiKe SpEnDiNg TiMe WiTh YoU, eVeN iF iT's ShOrT."

Karkat paused for a moment before saying "FINE.. ONLY A FEW MINUTES BECAUSE YOU'RE MY MOIRAIL." Gamzee replied with a smile as he continued to drive back to his house, stopping in the driveway and getting out before saying "GoOd. MaYbE tHiS wEeKeNd We CaN sPeNd SoMe MoRe MoThErFuCkInG tImE tOgEtHeR aS wElL." Karkat gave a nod, giving Gamzee a light smile before he got out as well. Karkat planned on taking care of his few wounds later, hoping Gamzee wouldn't notice that he was hurt. The two entered the house and quickly, once the door closed Gamzee went over to the couch and sat down, patting the room left for Karkat. Karkat simply rolled his eyes though went over and sat down.

Karkat let out a sigh as he leaned on Gamzee's shoulder, noticing the other wrapping an arm around him as well. Karkat looked up at Gamzee, as Gamzee looked down at Karkat, making the other blush a little before saying "STOP DOING THAT."

"DoInG wHaT, mY bRoThEr?"

"MAKING THAT STUPID FUCKING FACE!"

"ThAt'S jUsT mY nOrMaL fAcE, kArBrO"

"THEN STOP MAKING IT'S WEIRD, WEIRD ENOUGH TO...TO MAKE.." Karkat trailed off and huffed as he heard a chuckle from Gamzee, making his cheeks heat up some more, though he quickly hid his face because of it. Since he didn't want his blood color to show, even from blushing. "No NeEd To Be MoThErFuCkInG sHy KaRbRo, I wAnT tO sEe YoUr FaCe." Gamzee said as he moved Karkat's arms away, and before the other could protest, Gamzee's lips met Karkat's. Karkat almost melted as he kissed Gamzee back, closing his eyes lightly as he did so. It wasn't really normal for moirails to kiss and all, though Karkat had gotten used to kissing Gamzee, since the other kept wanting to kiss him. Karkat moved one of his hands to Gamzee's hair, it was greasy, thick, and a little sticky, like most of Gamzee until Karkat forces the clown to actually take care of himself. Gamzee wrapped his arms around Karkat as they continued the kiss, nothing escalating as it was just a nice, sweet, gentle kiss. After a moment the two broke away and Karkat rested his head on Gamzee's chest, letting go of the other's hair as he did so.

"Pale for you.." Karkat mumbled as he held Gamzee close.

"FlUsHeD fOr YoU." Gamzee replied as he started to run his fingers through Karkat's hair, making sure to avoid the other's horns. While Karkat took a moment to process what Gamzee said, though didn't say anything about it, afraid that it could ruin their relationship in anyway. Though Karkat did decide to say one last thing "...Flushed for you too, Gamzee...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my terrible writing. I've been working on this all day, though I don't think it's that good. Either way I'm continuing it out of spite for both my past and future self that though they'd never finish or make multiple chapters for something.  
> This was supposed to be longer and have Kankri and Jack/Spade Slick, though I guess I can push that off to the next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't the best and all, it's 3 am as I write this, so yeah-


End file.
